Pizza Girl
by Whoswatchingyou
Summary: Bugs meets an old "friend" from when he was in high school! NO BAD REVIEWS! :D


**Heh, sorry if you don't like it or it goes to fast, but rude comments are no way to fix that! :) Okay, so I uploaded a ton! You get to meet 3 characters! 3 **_important_** characters that is. Hope you like it! And don't forget to review! :3**

"Act now and you get your pizza as low as $7.99! I can promise you, it's worth at least 2 times the amount we're giving it away for!" the television yelled.

"WHAT? THAT TRASH ISN'T WORTH 2 CENTS!" Daffy screeched his arms waving in the air.

"Daffy, do you mind keeping those thoughts in your head? I happen to like Dj's Pizza." Bugs said.

"How? It's tomato sauce and melted cheese on cardboard!"

"I like it because it has great taste. Unlike someone I know..."

"Oh, it's Grenda, right? She doesn't think the color brown is flattering. I personally think that brown is quite a beautiful color because-"

"Daffy! I was talking about you!" Bugs got off the couch and went into the kitchen. He grabbed the kitchen phone and tried to remember Dj's Pizza number. Daffy walked in with an upset face.

"I have GREAT taste."

"Daffy, you think the color brown is BEAUTIFUL. Brown is the ugliest color I've ever seen."

"Don't pull a Grenda!"

"I'm not 'pulling a Grenda.' Pretty much everyone hates all of the things you like. You have AWFUL taste."

"People don't like eating horse hooves?"

"No."

"Or boogers?"

"EWW! And no."

"Yes they do! You just wait!"

"People don't like YOU. Not just the things you eat or the colors you like."

"You're making me angry!"

"Whatever. I'm ordering Dj's pizza, and that's our dinner. So, what type do you want?"

"Hmm, I want pineapple, sushi, pepperoni, anchovies, chocolate frosting, and... tons of pork!" Bugs finished repeating the order.

"What size?"

"XXXL!" Bugs then said he wanted another pizza.

"Medium cheese pizza, please."

"That'll be $15.45. I'll send a delivery girl right over." Said the man on the phone.

"Thank you." Bugs hung up.

"Why'd you get a different pizza? I thought we were sharing."

"You thought we were sharing? Your order was the most disgusting thing I've ever heard."

"I HELD BACK SO MUCH MORE THAT I WANTED! AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU DON'T WANT ANY?"

"Yes." Bugs replied with an official nod.

"I'm so mad I can! I can! Can! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DAFFY!" Daffy then stopped screaming. "What in the name of hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm mad! That's what!"

"You're INSANE! That's what." They both heard a knock at the door.

"Go get it." Daffy grumbled. Bugs punched him in the arm.

"OW!" Daffy yelled. Bugs walked to the door and opened it.

"VICKY?" Bugs squeaked.

"BUGS?" the dilevery girl asked back. Daffy walked up to the girl and jerked the bigger box from her hands.

"Thank you." he said. He looked at Bugs, scowled, and walked away. Both of the rabbits were in so much shock, they couldn't even talk. Bugs remembered the last time he saw Vicky. She was the prettiest girl in school. Her ears would always be up and she had long, red, wavy hair. She would wear tops that showed her stomach, mini skirts, and sneaker boots. (In case you don't know what a sneaker boot is, it's a boot designed as a really long converse.) She used the same really red lipstick everyday, wore black mascara, eyeliner, and blue eye shadow. She was the cheer captain and the nicest person ever. Bugs had the biggest crush on her. Now she wears her beautiful hair in a ponytail and her ears down. She wears green pants, a baggy Dj's pizza shirt, flip- flops, and a green visor. And Vicky remembered Bugs as the school goth. In high school, he had black, dyed hair that covered one eye. His ears were always down and he wore a black shirt with a rabbit skeleanimal on it. He wore baggy, black pants with chains on the right side of it. Of course, he wore black eyeliner pretty much all over his eyes. Vicky thought he was the biggest freak in the world. Now, he goes around naked and is very sarcastic. They used to sit next to each other in EVERY subject. He would doodle her in his notebook everyday, while she would spread rumors about him. Bugs knew it would never happen, but he still was madly in love with her.

"How are you doin'?" Vicky asked as she blushed the darkest red you can.

"I'm doing great! How about you? Still with Fletcher?"

"No, he lives in Washington. He got a baseball career, though!"

"Oh. I always thought it was just a coincidence there was a baseball playing freak named Fletcher Nelzin." They both laughed. "Would you like to come in and join us?"

"I'd love to!" Vicky started getting less shy. They both sat at the table and ate the cheese pizza.

"Who's the hag?" Daffy asked.

"Shut up, Daffy! She looks really pretty!" Bugs snapped.

"I'm Vicky." Vicky answered.

"Would you like a slice of MY pizza?"

"I had to make it, so I know exactly what's on it. And I don't think pork, sushi, cheese, and CHOCOLATE FROSTING mix very well, so no."

"Surprisingly, that's not the first time I've heard that." Daffy said.

"Of course it's not." Bugs snickered. Bugs and Vicky finished the cheese pizza.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Bugs asked.

"I don't think I have any more deleveries, so... yes. I would." They walked to the living room and Vicky sat on the couch. Bugs opened his movie cabinet.

"What movie would you like to watch?"

"Do you have Super Stupid?"

"I do."

"Can we watch that?"

"Sure! I LOVE that movie!" Bugs popped it in and 12 minutes into the movie they were already laughing so hard they were crying. After the movie was done, they said good- bye and Vicky left. He slid down the door, sat down, and smiled as big as he could. He finally got what he wanted so long ago. A date wth Vicky Jamie Green.

Chapter 2  
>Vicky got into the drivers seat of the pizza car. She took off her visor and took out her ponytail. She drove to the Dj's pizza factory and went into the girls washroom. She went into a stall to change. She changed into a short, navy blue dress, covered in faded white hearts and sneaker boots. She went to the sink and it had a mirror above it. She checked herself then realized there was someone behind her. She qickly turned around to see it was just Lindsey.<br>"Lindsey? What are you doing? You gave me a heart attack!"  
>"I came to check up on my girlfriend." Lindsey said. She came up behind Vicky and grabbed her shoulders. "You know we're together." Lindsey kissed Vicky's cheek.<br>"Lindsey," Vicky pushed her away. "You know I am NOT a lesbian and you know I NEVER will be. Just I will NEVER like you."  
>"Nonsense. I know you like me. You just won't admit it."<br>"Lindsey-" Linsey cut Vicky off by kissing her. She stuck her tounge in Vicky's mouth and Vicky pushed her away.  
>"What the hell was that?"<br>"A kiss, for my beautiful love." Vicky then groaned.  
>"Those boots turn me on." Lindsey whispered with lust in her voice.<br>"Listen, Lindsey. You're wasting your time. I DO NOT like you, okay?"  
>"Don't hide it, Vicky. If we were made together, we need to finish together." Lindsey dragged her body on Vicky's. She kissed Vicky's neck and Vicky pushed her away. Vicky had a very frustrated look on her face.<br>"STOP!" Vicky screamed, her hand in a fist. Vicky burst out of the washroom door. She ran to her truck, making sure Lindsey wasn't behind her. She ran in and put her face in her hands. Tears started streaming down her arms. She put her head up and wiped the tears away. She fluffed her hair. She drove home. Her house was 2 stories and filled with pink. Pink sofa, pink carpet, pink rug, pink walls, pink ceiling, pink coffee table, pink t.v., pink EVERYTHING. The color pink helped her think of happy things, instead of thinking of depressing things. She went into her kitchen and looked into the fridge. She grabbed a glass of milk and an apple. She closed her (pink) fridge and sat on her (pink) dining table. Her kitten came and sat on her lap. Vicky's feet touched the (pink) tile. It felt cold. She walked over to her pink cabinets and grabbed a pink plate. She called Puzzle's Noodles and ordered spaghetti and meatballs. The man came over quick and she just watched t.v. Just eating spaghetti. Her kitten grabbed a noodle with one of it's claws and ate it.  
>"Muffin?" Vicky said.<br>"Meow." Muffin purred, as if she was responding.  
>"Do you like this place?"<br>"MEOW!"  
>"Yeah, life's pretty good for a cat like you!"<br>"Meow."  
>"You want a puppy friend to make it better?"<br>"MEWWWW!" Muffin ran under the couch, her front paws over her head.  
>"Oh, you silly cat!" Vicky got Muffin from under the couch. "Let's go to bed, cutie pie!" They both walked to Vicky's room. Vicky turned on the news, so it was easier for them to fall asleep. Vicky changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over her body. She put her arms out and turned to her side. Muffin jumped onto the bed and snuggled herself into the two arms of Vicky. They fell asleep.<br>Chapter 3  
>"DAFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Bugs screamed. Daffy slid down the stairs. He had bags under his eyes.<br>"If we're getting one, we're going now." Bugs scolded.  
>"OHH! BOY! HAHAHA! WE'RE GETTING A PUPPYYYYYY!" Daffy's face lit up and the bags seemed to disappear. They both got in the car. Daffy bounced up and down in his seat.<br>"Daffy, you do realize the purpose of buying a dog from the shelter is you're SAVING it, right?" Bugs questioned.  
>"Yeah, sure, whatever, shut-up." Daffy replied, not even looking at Bugs. They arrived shortly after their conversation. They walked inside and Daffy started looking at them. He walked up to one. It stared up at him.<br>Daffy started to talk,"Hey Bugs! This one seems cool! It just looks at you and it-" The dog started barking maniacally. Daffy screamed and fell on the floor. He crawled as far away from the dog as possible.  
>"Nevermind." Daffy mumbled. Bugs was still looking. Most of the dogs were loud; which Bugs didn't like at all. He saw a quiet German Shepard looking at a barking dog. The german shepard looked really annoyed.<br>"Hey, guy. You look like a good dog." Bugs said. The dog's eyes lit up and his tail started wagging. Daffy came up to them and looked at the dog.  
>"We are not getting him." Daffy stated. The dog started growling at Daffy. Bugs laughed.<br>"Yes we are. I like him." Bugs replied. The dog was still growling at Daffy.  
>"Fine. But memorize the number he is, 'cause I'm not doing it." Daffy said. They walked up to the main desk.<br>"Are you adopting an animal?" The lady asked.  
>"Yes, we are." Bugs said. "28563802H7534A."<br>"Ok, let me go get him for you." The lady left. She came back a minute later with their new dog on a leash.  
>"Here he is. He costs $49." The lady smiled. Bugs took out his wallet and paid for him. While Bugs was looking at and filling out paperwork, Daffy started petting the dog.<br>"You're not that bad of a dog. Not as bad as that yorkie." Daffy said. The dog looked at Daffy and then tried to go next to Bugs.  
>"Sorry, but he has to fill out paperwork." The dog went back to Daffy and laid down. The dog looked sad. Bugs finished filling out paperwork and went over to Daffy.<br>"Well?" Bugs asked.  
>"Well what?" Daffy said.<br>"Did you give him a name?"  
>"You mean, I get to name him?"<br>"Sure. Just don't make it bad."  
>"Yay! Yay! Oh, what should your name be, how about Jedi? Noooo, how about... Willdow! Nooo-"<br>"His name is Bear. Let's go make a tag." Bugs said, very pestered. Daffy shook his head and looked down. They got in the car and drove to Mall- Wart. They made a tag, bought a collar and leash, and they left.  
>Chapter 4<br>Vicky got up at around noon. When she was ready, she drove to work. She was not in the mood for Lindsey. She just hoped that she wouldn't see Lindsey and the rest of the day could stay like that. Of course, it didn't. When Vicky walked into the factory restroom, Lindsey shut the door. She walked over to Vicky.  
>"Hi, Baby." Lindsey said, bitterly sweet.<br>"What, Lindsey. What the hell could you possibly want now?"  
>"Oooo, kitty has claws. I like it."<br>"Listen, day after day, in the same factory, us wearing the same outfits, and you getting the same results.. You come in, you talk, I automatically hate you. Just give it a rest, Lindsey."  
>"I'll never rest until I have tasted you." Lindsey said. Lindsey came face-to-face, boob-to-boob with Vicky. Lindsey touched Vicky's boob through her thick shirt. Vicky jerked back and slapped Lindsey.<br>"Don't forget; that was sexual harrassment." Vicky said before she stormed out of the bathroom. She went into the pizza car with already a car-ful of pizzas ready to be delivered. She made 19 stops before getting to a house she remembered. She looked, and the one she was holding was the last pizza. She smiled and headed torwards the house. Inside the house, Bugs heard a knock.  
>"PIZZA'S HERE!" Daffy screamed, trying to make Bugs get it because Daffy didn't want to move. Bugs went to the door and saw that it was Vicky again.<br>"Hi Vicky!" Bugs yelped, surprised but happy. Extremely happy. Bear walked up to Bugs and sat down. Bear smiled at Vicky.  
>"Oh, SHE gets a smile right when you meet her," Daffy started saying to Bear. "Yeah, you go ahead. See if I care.." Daffy looked down with a pouty lip. Bear went on the couch and cuddled with Daffy.<br>"You have a VERY cute dog! I have a pet of my own." Vicky said.  
>"Really? What kind of pet do you have?" Bugs asked. Vicky walked in and they all sat down at the dining table. Well, all except for Bear.<br>"I have a kitten. His name his Muffin. He's really cute, but he's special. He's albino."  
>"AN ALBINO CAT? THAT'S THE COOLEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!"Daffy screeched. Bear came running in and skid on the hardwood flooring, as if all he heard was daffy say the word "cat".<br>"H-h-h-heeeyyyyy, buddy! You want some pizza?" Daffy asked Bear. Bear hesitated before taking a piece. He bit into the corner and didn't even finish chewing before spitting it back out. He layed the pizza straight on the floor and put his chewed up food where the corner used to be. He sat down and looked at Daffy.  
>"You didn't like it?" Daffy asked. Bear shook his head back and forth furiously. Everyone in the room laughed. After they finished eating, Vicky plopped on the couch. She sat up and got a wierd, big smile. She starting batting her eyes like crazy. She pat the couch 4 times.<br>"Come on." She said fast. She patted the couch some more.  
>"Sit down." She said faster. She was looking at Bugs. Bugs chuckled and sat on the couch. Bugs looked at her. He cocked his eyebrow. He squinted at Vicky. His face went back to normal. He had a happy look in his eyes. He took off Vicky's visor and took her hair out of a ponytail. He smiled slightly. He put her ears up. He put his ears down and finger-combed some of his hair in front of one of his eyes. Bugs smiled and laughed a little.<br>"Just like old times, huh?"  
>"Old times weren't near as good as these." Vicky said.<br>"Yeah, we have lives now. We have pets, friends, jobs. Not everything is about drama anymore. I like it." Bugs said. Vicky was smiling until Bugs' words echoed in her head. "I like it" "I like it" Bugs' voice soon changed into Lindsey's. "I like it" "I like it". Vicky started crying. Bugs noticed.  
>"Vicky, Vicky what's wrong?" Bugs' said, very worried. He put out his hand and Vicky grabbed it. She dragged him into the pizza car.<br>"Vicky, what are you doing? Where are you going? Why were you crying?" Bugs asked. Vicky didn't say a word. She just kept driving. She kept driving and not speaking until she parked. In front of the pizza factory. She got out of the car and got bugs out of the car. She kept dragging Bugs. She dragged him into the factory.  
>"VICKY! Ya hair's not in the uneeform way e'rybody likes it." A co- worker said to Vicky. Vicky completely ignored her.<br>"Day after day ever since I've worked here..." Vicky said to Bugs.  
>"Horrible. Life is Horrible..." She continued.<br>"Because of just one person..." She mumbled on.  
>"Do you want to know what's wrong, Bugs?" She asked. She burst open the woman's restroom door and pointed at Lindsey.<br>"SHE IS! SHE'S WHAT'S WRONG! SHE'S WHAT'S AALLLLL WRONG! I HATE HER! I ALWAYS WILL!" Vicky screamed at the top of her lungs. Bugs, Vicky, and Lindsey were all in the restroom together with the door closed.  
>"Thank you, stranger, for bringing in my girlfriend." Lindsey said. Bugs got a shocked look on his face.<br>"G-g-girlfriend?" He asked so very, very sad.  
>"No Bugs, no. She's just a phsyco bitch." Vicky said. Vicky hugged Bugs. After hugging, they put their forheads against each other's. They slowly went in for a kiss. Vicky's soft lips felt nice on Bugs' chapped ones. Bugs picked Vicky up by the back and legs. She cuddled against him.<br>"You're insane." Bugs said to Lindsey. Bugs and Vicky left. They drove the truck to Vicky's house. They went inside her house. Bugs wasn't surprised by all the pink. With Vicky's life being like that, with Lindsey, he was surprised she didn't always wear pink.  
>"You can sleep over here if you want. You know, instead of walking or a wierd car routine." Vicky said with a chuckle.<br>"Okay. And thank you, for letting me sleep here." Bugs said.  
>"My pleasure." Vicky said.<p> 


End file.
